


Мышка-почтальон

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), Reya_Dawnbringer



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Gen, Rats & Mice, Traditional Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reya_Dawnbringer/pseuds/Reya_Dawnbringer
Summary: Если почтовая связь не работает, а нужно передать ангелу записку, у Кроули всегда есть, к кому обратиться.
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	Мышка-почтальон

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно до 03.08 включительно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe7GToy-eMxjam4iUJygh77fq-8I8Nn2sP2XwioSXCBn_ryDA/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
